Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) is a group of companies working to develop and promote a communications protocol targeted at distributing high-bandwidth isochronous data over a home network using coaxial cable as the communications medium. The protocol developed by the alliance is also known as MoCA. MoCA uses one of the devices in its network (the Network Coordinator) to establish a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) schedule that all nodes in the network follow. All nodes in a MoCA network communicate on a single 50 MHz frequency band, selected from within and range of center frequencies covering 875 to 1500 MHz. Several products, including set top boxes, routers and gateways, and bridges, that operate in accordance with the MoCA protocol are currently available on the market. MoCA specification versions 1.0 and 1.1 have been submitted to the International Telecommunications Union (ITU), and are incorporated herein by reference.